


From the Fountain with Love

by Mikazuki_Hikari



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, M/M, Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikazuki_Hikari/pseuds/Mikazuki_Hikari
Summary: Tidak pernah Aku berpikir tentang Kanata sampai sejauh ini. Apa yang sebetulnya kupikirkan tentang Kanata?





	From the Fountain with Love

From the Fountain with Love

By : Mikazuki Hikari

Disclaimer : Happy Elements©

All Chara belong to Happy Elements

This Fiction belongs to Mikazuki Hikari

No Profit Gained by writing this Fiction

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Pairing : Chiaki.M x Kanata.S

Warning : Shonen-Ai, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC)

Don't Like Don't Read

I have warned you

.

.

.

Chapter 01 - Pertama Kali

Suasana kelas kala itu terasa sangat sunyi. Pintu kelas yang dibiarkan menganga sesekali melambai perlahan karena tertiup angin atau dikarenakan murid yang berlari di sepanjang lorong. Seorang pemuda semampai terkulai lemas dengan kepalanya yang ia biarkan terbaring di atas meja.

Chiaki Morisawa, nama dari pemuda yang tengah menghela napas panjang dan menyeka peluh di keningnya itu tengah merasakan sengatan dari musim panas. Chiaki mengendurkan ikat dasinya dan membuka satu kancing bajunya. Tubuhnya yang sedari tadi terkulai lemas, ia rebah kan paksa ke belakang dan mensejajarkan kedua kakinya hingga ia mendapatkan posisi yang setidaknya membuat dirinya nyaman.

“Morisawa Senpai.” Satu-satunya gadis yang ada di sekolah ini dengan cepat mendatangi tempat bermalas-malas si pemuda berambut coklat, yang sekarang tengah menguap, dan menarik ujung jumbai seragamnya saat ia tiba di samping si pemimpin Ryuseitai.

Chiaki bergeming, ia hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya seraya mengucek matanya. Walau Anzu bilang kalau mata kirinya itu berubah menjadi kemerahan, namun nampaknya Chiaki tidak menghiraukan ucapan si gadis.

Anzu yang merasa sudah sangat repot dan lancang mendatangi kelas Chiaki memasang wajah cemberutnya dengan menggembungkan kedua belah pipinya. Chiaki bahkan masih tidak menanggapi alasan kehadiran Anzu dan hanya terpingkal karena ekspresi gadis itu karena menurutnya cukup menarik untuk dilihat.

Tak sampai hati pada si gadis, pemuda berambut coklat itu pun melunak dan akhirnya bertanya pada si gadis.

“Tadi aku kebetulan bertemu Kunugi sensei dan dia bilang kalau aku disuruh memberikan berkas ini pada Kanata-san.” Anzu menunjukkan beberapa lembar kertas yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

“Kenapa tidak kau saja yang berikan padanya?” tangan pemuda itu ia lipat di belakang kepalanya dan kembali bersandar pada bangku yang ia duduki. Kalau memang Anzu yang diberikan tanggung jawab oleh si Kacamata, mengapa tidak ia saja langsung yang memberikannya pada Kanata? begitu ucapan yang terlintas di dalam kepalanya.

“Ya kau tahu, aku kan agak sulit untuk- ya sebenarnya kita semua agak sulit untuk berbicara pada Kanata-san dan ya, yang ku tahu cukup pandai untuk bicara dengan Kanata-san ya hanya Morisawa senpai saja.”

“Kau bisa membaca pikiranku ya?” Anzu yang tidak paham maksud dari ucapan Chiaki barusan hanya bisa terdiam. Setidaknya senpainya itu beranjak dari tempatnya dan memenuhi permintaannya, itu saja sudah cukup menurut Anzu.

Setelah menyambar kertas yang ada di tangan Anzu dan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, Chiaki melangkah turun ke lantai bawah sekolah dan menuju ke satu-satunya tempat yang paling memungkinkan untuk pemuda berambut biru itu berada.

Air Mancur sekolah.

Yang ku tahu cukup pandai untuk bicara dengan Kanata-san ya hanya Morisawa senpai saja

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke arah air mancur, perkataan Anzu tadi seolah mengusik pikiran Chiaki. Ia kembali mempertanyakan dirinya, bahwasannya apakah memang sesulit itu untuk berbicara pada Kanata? Pemuda berambut biru itu memang terbilang cukup unik, mengingat kebiasaan anehnya untuk berendam di kolam air mancur sekolah seharian dan kecintaan anehnya pada makhluk-makhluk laut dalam.

Sudah lama ia mengenal Kanata, namun tak pernah sekalipun terbesit di dalam kepalanya mengenai hubungan mereka. Kalau dibilang hanya sebatas teman, terkadang ada sesuatu yang muncul di dalam diri Chiaki untuk melindungi sosok my-pace si pemuda berambut biru. Bukannya Chiaki meragukan kemampuan Kanata untuk membela dirinya namun, hal itu terasa begitu natural di dalam dirinya mengesampingkan juga jiwa heroik yang selalu ia tunjukkan pada siapa saja. Chiaki sendiri belum bisa mendefinisikan hal tersebut. Memang ia ingin melindungi siapa saja yang ada di sekitarnya, seperti dengan Takamine misalnya juga dengan anggota Ryuseitai lainnya yang sudah ia anggap seperti keluarga sendiri.

“Puka-puka.” Suara yang sudah tidak asing di telinga Chiaki terdengar saat ia tiba di dekat air mancur.

“Cuaca hari ini cerah sekali ya Chiaki, ikan-ikan sangat senang dengan cuaca cerah seperti ini. Aku pun demikian.” Kanata tersenyum saat melihat Chiaki, yang jarang sekali datang kecuali saat ada event tertentu dan atau mengajaknya untuk berkumpul dengan sesama anggota Ryuseitai.

Chiaki yang masih terusik dengan pikirannya dan juga perkataan Anzu tadi, merasa sedikit gelisah saat bertatapan dengan Kanata. Mereka biasanya selalu bertatapan, bahkan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, namun kali ini aneh rasanya. 

Baginya, Chiaki, belum pernah ia memikirkan tentang Kanata sampai sejauh ini. Apa yang terjadi padanya belum pernah ia rasakan, ya setidaknya sampai saat ini.

.

.

.

.

~Bersambung~


End file.
